


And the mountains are fierce and bold

by shuderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft boys being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuderssea/pseuds/shuderssea
Summary: Jesper is never fully comfortable; Marc, however, is.





	And the mountains are fierce and bold

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's caedrels Birthday so here's the Thing i wrote a few days ago!!  
> enjoy and leave me a comment ig??

He‘s still upset about Klaj by the time they arrive at the Flat in which they‘ll be living.  
They‘re supposed to move to London in a few weeks, but the Management wanted all of them to meet up in Berlin, in the Flat that they‘ll be sharing over the weekends. Jesper knows, maybe he should act nice and kind today- after all, he‘s sure that Sympathy will play an important part, too, in who will get to be on the Main Roster. Not that he‘d mind Academy.  
After all, that would probably give him some time to go and see Johan, talk to him more- he misses Johan horribly by the time he rings the Doorbell, wishes that his friend would stand next to him and hold his hand. He‘d done that when they were on Movistar, signing up for different things. He misses him, Jesper thinks, and then the Door gets opened.  
In front of him is a boy with tired eyes, and he knows him. Exileh, from Unicorns of Love. His new- Midlaner? He can‘t really remember, because for a split second he‘s intimidated, but then he remembers that this is supposed to be his friend, so he smiles a bit, tilts his head ever so slightly, and Exileh takes a step back and lets him in.  
„ Michael“ He says, and Jesper nods, extends his hand awkwardly. Oh, how he wishes Johan was here. Johan is great with people- oh, how he wishes Jorgen was here, how he wishes for Finn. Finn would know what to do, they‘re all so social. Oh, how he wishes his friends were here.  
Instead, Michael shakes his hands, and Jesper tries a tiny smile again.  
„ I‘m Jesper- Jeskla.“ He says, and Michael nods.  
„ Ah, you‘re not the last, some people are still missing. I was actually the first to arrive, and I-“ He starts, and then begins to ramble on as he leads the way into a room with a lot of PCs and a sitting corner, stacked with pillows and chairs. Three people are already sitting there.  
He recognized excactly one of them immidiately.  
So, it‘s not like he hasn‘t been with people who were LEC players before, but that‘s Expect, who is now looking up at him, immidiately smiling.  
„ Hello, Jesklaaaa“ He says, and Jesper can‘t hide a little smile on his face as his mind spits out Expects name for him, and he sits down, next to Michael.  
„ Hello, Daehan“ He says, and Expect giggles, and the other two next to him turn their attention to Jesper, now.  
One of them has locks, and a wide smile, a pin-point nose and he grins so widely when Daehan sneezes, grins so widely when the Other guy, next to him, clears his throat-  
and Jesper hasn‘t paid him any attention to him, but now he does, and it‘s dumb, it‘s dumb, but he‘s dumb, and his heart leaps up, and this other guy, he know he‘s seen him before, and the name is on the tip of his tongue, and he thinks he‘s staring, but-  
Oh, god, is this what finding someone attractive feels like?  
The other guy, he smiles now, and Jesper swallows around a dry throat, swallows and then does the most embarassing thing one could do, because he remembers who this guy is, now.  
„ Caedrel“ He says, the second that Caedrel opens his mouth, and then he closes it and feels so dumb, so dumb sodumbsodumbso-  
„ I actually prefer Marc, but i‘m glad last years run brought me at least one Fan“ Caedrel- Marc!- says, and then he laughs, and Jesper realizes, to his horror, that he‘s not only pretty but also very, very funny, as he eases into conversation with the pin-point nose guy, and Daehan, and Michael.  
„ I‘m Joran, by the way“ says Pin-point nose guy, and Jesper tries a tiny smile again, wishing that his friends were here.  
„ Jesper“ He says.

As the days go on, he begins to feel more comfortable around his new Teammates- he wouldn‘t go as far to call all of them friends, yet, except for maybe Daehan, who is just too nice and loud and sweet as to not like him immidiately, and maybe Ray, who he feels comfortable with, when he plays his Support; he knows so much, this Ray, and Jesper smiles when he makes a bad joke.  
They‘re not the Brothers of last year, but sometimes Jesper thinks that this might not be the worst thing; not, when he can now freely enter any room without having to fear that he might walk in on two of his teammates fucking each other on the carpet, or the bed, or- any flat surface, really. He‘ll never let Finn live that down, and it had led to a very intense discussion on why it was not okay to fuck your boyfriend, or anyone, for that matter, in bright daylight- to which Finn has responded by tickling Jesper until he was defenseless and then kissed him, with the cheeky smile and a shrug, while Johan had teased him about not having rights to speak out about PDA any longer.  
Maybe, in that aspect, he feels more comfortable around his new teammates and friends, if onyl it weren‘t- if only it werent‘t-  
If only it wasn‘t for Marc.  
Marc is. Marc is everything, and so much more. He‘s radiant, and Jesper is so helpless when it comes to him, stuttering and stumbling over words, blushing way too quickly- Marc is such a touchy person, and Jesper isn‘t, but he finds himself drawn into small hugs and touches against his cheeks ever so often, finds himself subdued to kisses on his cheek, and hands ruffling his hair, pulling at loose strands.   
He doesn‘t even have it in him to complain, not when his heart jumps every time Marc takes an interest in him and pulls him into his lap, breathing against his neck with a smile that Jesper can‘t see but feel.  
But Marc is that touchy with everyone, so while Jesper doesn‘t need to worry that people might get the wrong idea about them, he also feels weirdly jealous that Marc also hugs and touches Joran, and that he sits in Rays lap, and that Michael is allowed to kiss him on the cheek.  
Jesper rarely, if not never, reciprocates Marcs gestures, so it shouldn‘t be a bother to him when Marc gets touchier with others, when Jesper doesn‘t show him anything back.  
But he‘s not as touchy, and if Marc is everything, then Jesper is less, much more less.  
Still, Jesper not showing anything back doesn‘t stop Marc, and it all comes to head one evening, when Jesper is alone in his room, it‘s late already, and he‘s trying to sleep, eyes closed as he listens to music; it‘s so dark, and his eyes are so bleary that he doesn‘t even notice the door opening and closing, but then he notices the shadow in front of his bed.  
„ The heating in my room isn‘t working, do you have a spare blanket?“ Marc asks, and Jesper nods, standing up. It only hits him, now, how cold the room is. He walks over to his drawer, opening it up when he feels a hand in his hair, caressing his back softly.  
„ Why are you doing this?“ He asks, before he can stop himself, and feels stupid the next second, because what if Marc stops?  
„ What?“ Marc asks, stepping closer, and Jesper only notices now that he‘s shivering- he must be cold, but Jesper can‘t find his blanket. He‘s scared that Marc is gonna leave-  
so he says the dumbest thing.  
„ I don‘t have a blanket, but if you bring yours over, you can stay the night here.“ He says, and Marc stops quickly, and Jesper wants to die.  
„ You‘re really cute, huh?“ He says, and Jesper feels himself blush, „Didn‘t think I‘d get through your shell“ He adds, ruffling through his hair, and then he‘s so close to Jesper, „Will you let me in?“  
„ I don‘t understand-“ Jesper begins, but Marc is already out of the room, and Jesper can hear him coming back just a minute later, carrying a pillow and his blanket.  
He lays down his stuff, and then he softly pulls at Jespers hand, pulls him into the bed, removing his headphones with a gentle hand, and this gesture has Jesper close his eyes and bite his lip, begging that this isn‘t a dream, and that Marc won‘t leave in a second and laugh at him. But he doesn‘t, Marc just caresses his face, softly.  
„ Will you let me in? You miss your old Team, don‘t you?“  
Jesper says nothing.  
„ I miss mine, too. I miss Patrik“ Marc mumbles, „But I hope that you can let me in, one day. You‘re cute, Jesper.“ He whispers, and Jesper can‘t take this, it‘s all too soft and too much, and he‘s not fully comfortable yet, but he likes Marc. Marc, Marc, who lays next to him, Marc who keeps trying even though Jesper rarely gives back, Marc who is funny and kind and everything-  
Jesper suprises himself probably more than Marc when he latches up and presses a kiss to Marcs cheek, before immidiately backing off again.  
Marc smiles, and he keeps on smiling as he presses a kiss to Jespers cheek, and Jesper inhales.  
Maybe he can let Marc in a little, maybe as much as Daehan and Ray, and maybe as much as Patryk- they end up talking almost the whole night, until the sun rises and they moved closer to each other during their talks; Marc is warm, comfortably so, and Jesper allows himself to close his eyes and drift off, being held close like that, head resting on a warm chest.  
The next morning, they‘re awoken by Jake banging into his room; his face is bright red, and he‘s yelling; Jesper sits up with bleary eyes.  
„ Jesper, we need to wake up, Marc is missing, and-“ He starts, and Jesper holds his breath, feeling his cheeks turn bright red as Marc blinks a few times and sits up as well- Jake immidiately shuts up, blushing rapidly, and then a huge grin spreads on his face.  
He grins, and then he turns around, and Jesper wants to say something, anything, but Jake is already calling out.  
„ Hey, everyone, I found Marc! He‘s here!“ He calls, and then steps can‘t be heard and Jesper wants to cry, hiding his face behind his hands, eyes closed and breathing rapidly growing faster. No, no, he‘s not comfortable, he‘s not- he‘s not, he‘s not-  
Lucky for him, Marc is already up, and he sprints out the door, smiling brightly; Jesper is amazed, and Marc is chatting idly with their Teammates, when Ray pops his head into his room.  
„ Hey, Jesper!“ He says, „Do you want to DuoQ?“  
Jake is smiling at him, knowingly, but Jesper decides to ignore him, for the sake of himself.

He grows closer to his Teammates in leap and bounds, and as he grows closer to them, he only starts to like each one of them more; but none of them as much as Marc; Marc, who giggles and smiles and holds out his hand for Jesper to take when they‘re in the Car next to each other; Marc, who sneaks into his bed at night, or who tugs him into his room, pressing a few soft kisses on his cheeks. Marc, who he feels so comfortable talking to, like he‘s never done anything else but to sit and chat with him.  
When they announce who will be playing in which roster, Jesper exhales deeply, and turns around to Ray, who he feels safe with on the Botlane, and Michael, who is nice. Then his eyes see Marc, and he‘s smiling so brightly, winking at Jesper for a split second, and Jesper turns around, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks as Ray asks him to Duo and celebrate the announcement. Jesper nods, and Ray grabbs his hand and drags him away.  
This night, Marc plays with his hair while they sit next to each other, and Jake makes comment about that, pointing out how in love they look, and Jesper says nothing, but Marc rolls his eyes and leans over to pinch Jake in the stomach, so he stops talking; Jake giggles at that, and Jesper can‘t help but feel the tiniest bit jealous.  
Marc pulls him into his room when the day is done for, and he smiles when he tugs at Jespers hair, pressing a kiss against his cheek while he pulls them down onto his bed.  
„ Jes“ He mumbles, and Jesper smiles softly, smiles at Marc who is idly holding his hand, „Jes, would you- do you want to get a Coffee together, maybe, tomorrow?“ He asks, and Jesper starts gnawing at his lips; they never go out, or something, and with the way Marc is smiling-  
„ Just us two?“ He asks, and Marc nods.  
„ It‘s okay if you don‘t want to- i just thought, that, maybe..“ He mumbles, and they‘ve talked to each other long enough now, that Jesper notices that it‘s not okay.  
„ Like a Date?“ He asks, and feels his cheeks heat up. Oh god, what if he got all the Clues wrong? What if he misunderstood, all the times they were in bed and talked, all the times Marc took his hand and pressed a soft kiss against his cheeks, what if he‘s gotten it all wrong.  
„ Like a Date, yes.“ Marc says, and Jesper finds himself nodding before he even knows so himself; it‘s all worth for Marcs smile, though.  
„ It‘s late“ Marc says, after a time where they just smiled at each other, and Jesper feels bubbly with happiness when Marc pulls him to his chest.  
They sadly don‘t get to go on their date until some weeks into the Split, and when they finally go out and are able to have their Date, Jake accompanies them.  
Their relationship hasn‘t developed any further except the usual hand-holding, and Jesper dreams every night about how it would feel to kiss Marc, but he won‘t voice it, not when Jake is there.  
„ Where are we going?“ Jake asks, behind him, with a laugh and his camera; Jesper wouldn‘t usually respond, but Marc does so, throwing his arm around Jesper.  
„ We‘re going on a Date!“ He says, and the laugh in his face is enough to make Jesper smile up to him; it‘s so easy to smile with him.  
„ How long have you been dating?“ Jake asks, and he keeps his smile on, because Marc takes his hand and smiles again.  
„ When did we leave the house?“ Marc asks, with a little laugh.  
„ Uh- about half an hour ago?“ Jesper says, and Marc smiles even brighter before turning back to Jake.  
„ Then we‘ve been dating for Half an Hour!“ He says, and then they reach the Café. Marc sits down across him, and to Jespers misery Jake sits down next to him, and pulls out his Camera again. Marc laughs along with him, but Jesper can‘t bring himself to loosen up around Jake, not quite yet, so he is awfully silent for most of their Date; when they leave, Jake is in front of them, and Marc turns to him almost immidiately.  
„ You‘ve been quiet“ He says, a hand brushing over his cheek; it‘s raining, and Marc brushes the rain from his face, „Are you okay?“  
„ Yes“ Jesper says, and then, because he trusts Marc, and he likes him so, so much: „It‘s just- i‘m so awkward, and i‘m not yet comfortable, I‘m sorry.“ He mumbles, „I understand if you never want to go on a Date again, now. I‘m sorry, I ruined our Date. I‘m so sorry, i-“ He mumbles and shuts up when Marc rubs his cheek, a soft expression in his face. So soft, that he feels his knees go weak.  
„ Don‘t be. I know you‘re shy, that‘s okay.“ He says, and then he smiles, „I‘d like to kiss you right now.“ Marc says, and Jesper feels his cheek go hot, again; for one second, he forgets where they are, and he forgets that he feels awkward, and he forgets that they‘ve never kissed before.  
„ Then why don‘t you?“ He asks, before he can stop himself, and Marc smiles so brightly- he‘s leaning in, then, and Jesper gets on his tiptoes, and closes his eyes.  
Kissing Marc is much nicer than kissing Finn had been, and Jesper closes his eyes, trying to reciprocate the soft movements Marc is doing-  
And then he remembers who and where they are, and he steps back, aprubtly; his cheeks are burning, and he can only stare at Marc, who smiles and then, as if it wasn‘t embarassing enough already, pulls him into a Hug.  
„ Thank you“ He mumbles, and Jesper smiles, because it is so easy; he feels brave, so he reaches out and takes Marcs hand into his.  
„ I like you“ Jesper says, and he smiles up at Marc, and then Jake is with them again, and he‘s making obnoxious comments, but Jesper doesn‘t mind as much in that very second, because he‘s did it!! He‘s brave enough to hold Marcs hand the entire walk, and they kissed!  
That night, Marc is in his room, circling shapes on his back while they talk about all and nothing and everything and nonsense.  
„ I‘m proud of you, you know?“ Marc mumbles, „You jumped over your shadow for this Date, I know you‘re anxious about most things, and that you‘re shy, so- i‘m really glad you let me kiss you.“ He says, with his stupid smile, „I like you a lot, you know?“  
„ I know“ He whispers, and then, even though he‘s said it already, he says it again, „I like you. I like you. I‘ve liked you since the start.“  
Marc laughs, running a hand through his hair, twirling the strands around.  
„ You‘re so brave“ Marc continues.  
„ Not as brave as you. I‘d never be able to talk to people so easily, i‘m shy, and-“ Jesper starts, but a kiss to his cheek stops him.  
„ We‘re different people, Jes. You‘re better at maths, and you‘re better at cooking- a mile better! So don‘t worry, you‘re gonna get to socializing, in your own pace.“ He mumbles, and it‘s so dark already, so no one can see them, when Jesper leans forward and slides his lips over Marcs cheek, his jaw, and then, then he hesitates.  
„ I like you.“ Jesper breathes, against his lips, „I like you so much.“  
Marc smiles, in the dark of night where Jesper doesn‘t have to be afraid, and so they kiss once again, and this time Jesper doesn‘t pull back, this time they part mutually, before kissing again and again, until they‘re both red and giggly, and Jesper lets himself be pulled closer to Marc.  
„ Are we, like- dating?“ Jesper mumbles, and Marc nodds, in the darkness; it makes Jesper smile and feel giddy, and he leans forward and kisses Marc, before burying his head in Marcs shoulder. They lay like that, until the morning comes, and Jesper feels brave enough to hold the hand of his boyfriend, when they sit in the dark car, and he feels brave enough to sit next to Marc in the Studio, with Marcs hand on his knee.  
Over time, they‘re both sure, he‘ll feel more comfortable with more things, but right now it‘s that, and that‘s good enough right now.


End file.
